


Paper Hearts

by TechnologicalPigeons



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All of them are nerds, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coffee Shops, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, FtoM Pidge if you squint, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Origami, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge is a meme, Pining, a lot of song references, i dont have moivation for this, i know if forgot to tag things, keith is origami master, musician lance, tattoo shop, your basic klance fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalPigeons/pseuds/TechnologicalPigeons
Summary: *KIND OF ON HIATUS BECAUSE I ACTUALY DONT HAVE A PLOT FOR THIS AHHHHHHH*Only when Lance stepped out into the cold did he notice the sets of digits’ scribbles onto the paper cup with a smiley face next to it along with the message “that guys number.” A laugh exited him as he walked slowly under the yellow street lights. For such a random interaction, Lance really liked those guys and he was still fawning over the detail in the paper creatures. How could someone look so standoffish, but still have the heart of gold? At least that’s what he hoped.To: Keith the edge lordHey! This is Lance, your friend gave me your number… I did not expect him to. Anyway I hope this isn’t to creepy but do you wanna go for a coffee sometime? You could teach me how to do that cool paper stuff if you need a reason ; ) ; )





	1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year again; winter winds, too many Christmas lights, shopping in overcrowded stores to get something ten percent off. It was that time of year where is wasn’t December yet, but everyone was still playing bad Christmas songs while their friends were yelling at them because it was still Thanksgiving; or in Keith’s opinion, hell day.

Thanksgiving was barely a word in his dictionary. Why did people celebrate the fact that people were slaughtered every year? He would never know, or get it. It’s like they are celebrating because instead of them being slaughtered a long time ago, they live in what could be a more hellish time- Does that even make sense? He tried to explain it to people before but all he received was strange looks. But alongside the weird “Holiday” came weird people. Like right now as Keith was desperately trying to convince this drunken man to not get a life sized penis tattooed on his arm.  
Things like this always seemed to happen and Keith desperately wanted to know why someone would ever want something like that permanently on their body. What has been done to them, that would make them inclined to do that?! It’s sad! It shows just how low society actually is! 

“Um, sir,” Keith tried as the man kept rambling on about his… request, “why don’t you come back tomorrow to get this done, we are closing soon and I don’t believe we couldn’t finish it in time. It’s so much nicer to get a tattoo done in one sitting, what do you think?” Keith offers with a forced smile. 

Everything he said was a lie; the shop would be open for another couple hours which was more than enough time to tattoo a dick on someone’s arm, but he really didn’t want to do that. He had learned from experience that you should always try to talk a drunk out of getting a dumb tattoo, or just any tattoo, because that same person will walk in the next day and blame you for not stopping them. Even with the lack of events going on in Keith’s life, angry customers were the last thing he wanted to deal with.  
The man leaned in over the counter with a look of confusion.  
“Why ya closing so early girly?” He squinted, examining Keith’s face.

Keith gave a startled look at the man as he processed the fact that this man had, one, mistaken him for a woman, and two, had called him “Girly”. That was pretty creepy in Keith’s mind.  
“We, uh,” He hesitated as the man continued to examine him, “had a spillage of the inks in the back. We need to clean that up before tomorrow…. But why don’t you write down your number ad we will contact you when we have an available spot.” Keith cringed at his own words. Ink spillage? He really needed to come up with better excuses.  
The man grunted and took the paper from the desk and wrote down a sloppy version of a phone number and then quickly exited the building. A sigh of relief left the boy as he moved his attention over to the one other remaining customer in the shop. He was getting a tattoo of a phrase done by one of the only other employees that had stayed this long. She was a small girl with a steady hand by the name of Troy. She was fun to work with, but half the time Keith wished she would help him a little more when it came to situations like this.

 

It had been a crazy day with a lot of people coming in wanting inspirational quotes and the word “family” tattooed on their wrists and shit like that. There were some super cool designs inked, but the majority were thirty year olds who where just realizing that they needed the word “family” permanently put on their body so they would know that they were related to people. Keith didn’t mean to be bitter, but he really  
didn’t get it.

 

Picking up the cleanser spray, he began to clean off the workspaces again in fear that the place wasn’t cleaned up correctly; a habit that he had acquired when he first started working here. If someone got an infection from the tools here, their reputation would be ruined. That and there wasn’t much to do until the next shift of people came in and Keith could go to his next job. Troy chatted idly with the customer as she added her last touches on the design. After this was over the two could leave and the next shift could take over the drunk walk ins that the employies just “loved”.

Despite some of the shitty customers,Keith loved this place. It was originally a rundown building that people had vandalized and destroyed, but his brother, Shiro, decided to turn it into a tattoo shop. They, along with some others, set to work covering up the profanities and kept all the interesting artwork on the outside and the inside. It gave it a nice touch and Keith loved how such a rundown looking place had gotten so popular.

The bells chimed to signal that Allura and Shay had come in to work their shift. Allura was Shiro’s girlfriend and Shay was an apprentice for Allura while she was finishing school.  
Both girls absolutely did not look like they belonged in a tattoo shop. Allura looks like a Disney princess with her long white hair and royal demeanor. Keith had learned his lesson about crossing her, she may look like a weak being, but holy shit could she kill someone. He was pretty sure that she could beat Shiro at everything, even with Shiro going to the gym with him five times a week. That girl was not to be messed with. Keith really didn’t know much about Shay, but she looked to pure to want to be a tattoo artist. Over all she was nice so there wasn’t much to complain about.

“Hello Keith!” Allura chimes as her and Shay walk through the door, her heavy British accent making itself prominent as always. “It’s quite cold out today, and you would be amazed at the amount of people trying to save a dime at those expensive stores. It’s insane!”

“It really is.” Keith responds with a sigh as Allura has Shay go to the back to get supplies. “I mean, the only stores that are actually having decent sales are the outrageously priced stores; the only thing the sales do it make the overpriced items regular priced!” He exclaims throwing has hands up in irritation. “I just don’t understand.”  
Allura smiles over at him, “I don’t understand either Keith. People are just… interesting some days.” She strays, “But anyway! Anything happen today?” She chirps as Keith looks back over at Troy who was walking out the door. 

“Not much. Some guy just left intoxicated and demanding for a penis to be tattooed on his arm.”

“Ugh, there is always one of those! I have just started to draw what they want in sharpie on them instead. Sometimes washable marker, it just depends on how bad it is.” Keith sends her a look of astonishment.

“Hey!” She protests, “It’s not like they can tell the difference in their state of mind. It might also help them think through their decisions before they come here demanding dicks to be tattooed on their arms. It’s common curtesy.”  
Keith rolls his eyes at her. “Because clearly that is a common occurrence in everyday life.”

“Clearly.” She mocks. “Anyway, is Shiro on shift later?”

“Nope.” Keith replies, gathering up the rest of his stuff and slinging his bag across his shoulder. “He has some stuff to finish up at the college and he doesn’t have any appointments today. You can probably text him if you get bored though. If you’re lucky he might forget to silence his phone and then he will be humiliated in front of all of those students.” Allura laughs at that before shushing him.

Keith knew that Allura would never do that, Shiro’s job was too important to him to try and mess up.  
A quick goodbye was given from Keith as he walked the door into the cold. It was only around forty- five degrees Ferin height out at the moment, but Keith knew that in the next few days it would drop to the thirties. Despite the chill, it was still a nice day. The sun was shining down from behind a shallow cloud that was moving through and music could be heard from down the street. Many people smiled at Keith as he walked down to street to the bus stop, he would have ridden his motorcycle, but he Shiro had advised him not to due to some icy patches on the road. It would probably be while until Keith could drive places himself because it was just too cold to ride a motorcycle this time of year. He wanted to avoid accidents as much as possible. 

Keith’s boots hit the ground with soft thumps as he got closer to the music. A few people were standing around listening to the calming tune that Keith presumed to be guitar music. The guy who was playing was set up on a bench a bit off from the bus stop, and the music was quite nice to hear, but Keith knew that if he stuck around he could miss the bus and that was not on his agenda for today.  
Quietly walking past the small crowd he looks over the musician; Tan skin, dark hair, really nice instrument with the case laid out in front of him holding the tips that people had already given him. A couple more dollars where placed in the case by a little girl to which the guy gave a happy smile to as he continued playing.

At the end of the crowd Keith stopped and stared for just a moment more as the boy began to softly sing. It was quiet, but somehow beautiful. Keith couldn’t catch the words, but he did catch the attention of the boy. Light blue met his own navy as the musician look up to see Keith staring. The wind softly blew their hair as the small crowd’s light chatter completely disappeared as the two just stared. It took a moment before Keith snapped out his daze and turned to see the bus pull up to the stop with a small screech. Without looking back Keith practically sprinted onto the bus, bus pass in hand, and went to the back left corner.  
Peering across the bus to see through the window that the boy was staring at the bus with a concerned and confused look. Tt took everything for Keith to will down the blush that was forming at the somehow adorable face.

He had totally not just made and kept eye contact with a complete stranger he tried to convince himself after the bus pulled away. He let out a shaky sigh and ran his hand through his hair before pulling out his earbuds and pretending that nothing had happened. It was just an awkward accident; it would never happen again Keith told himself. Still, as the music played in his ears and the scenery sped by, those eyes popped into Keith’s mind again. It was such a fast interaction that Keith’s mind didn’t know how to comprehend it, all he could thing about at the moment was those eyes and a simple, but irritating question.

Why the fuck did that guy have to be so hot?  
-

The bus pulled up to Keith’s stop and he gave the driver a small nod of appreciation as he got off. After his shift he worked at a coffee shop to get a little extra cash. The job had a lot of down time and he worked with a pretty cool high school student by the name of Pidge. The kid was a junior who called himself “The Genderless 12 Year Old” due to the fact that he was only asked two questions; How old are you, and what is your gender? He treats it like a joke and it’s pretty enduring.  
The door chimed as Keith entered to see the plethora of paper creations he had brought in to decorate the place. Birds hung on strings from the ceiling, flowers where placed in small cups, it added a nice touch and the owner had still not stopped thanking him. 

A few customers where drinking and chatting in the corner and Pidge was standing behind the bar dismantling a paper crane with an expression that appeared to be confusion.

“Hey Pidge.” Keith greeted casually as he threw his bag at an abandoned table near the bar.

“Hey, Keith, my boy, my bro, my partner in enslavement.” He drawls.

“Uh, none of that made sense.”

"I'm tired.” Pidge bluntly responds as he attempts to fold the crane back up again. It was evident that he was struggling, but Keith had no intention of helping him after the last time he tried.

“Who isn’t anymore? But then again, you are a heathen who wakes up at four in the morning.” Keith states as he pulls the shop apron over his head and go to work organizing some items that were strewn across the counter.

“Wake up? I will never sleep, because sleep is for the weak, Keith.”

“I think you mean ‘no sleep ‘till Brooklyn.”

Pidge sends an annoyed glare.

“No one cares about your dumb 80’s music.” He mumbles as he opts for tearing up the paper that he had given up on fixing.

Keith gave a small laugh as the paper was shredded by the shorter boy.

“You just mutilated a bird Pidge, your own species. How can you live with yourself?”

“It’s a piece of paper Keith.”

“Then you killed a tree.”

“It was dead to begin with.” Pidge responded getting a little annoyed. Keith wasn’t normally this annoying but today he seemed to actually be trying to have fun. It was very evident by the small smile that had appeared on his face. Pidge made of note of that to tease him about later. Keith, the edgiest edge lord of all, is not brooding in a corner for once.

“Well you are still wasting paper.” The older boy countered. 

“Keith I will fucking recycle the piece of paper. Holy shit. Since when did you care about anything that people do, let alone the environment. Are you high?” Pidge questions, squinting at the other.

“Because if you actually are then I need to know your dealer.” He continued.

The conversation continued as Pidge kept comparing Keith to the kids at his high school. A few more customers came in and the boys alternated taking orders and preparing the drinks. It was a very low maintenance job and with that came easy cash, it was probably the only reason they two still worked here. Everything was going great; darkness had blanketed the outdoors and the stars shone bright like a diamond as Pidge had muttered the second Keith had pointed it out.

Not many people where in the shop for the time was six thirty. The shop would close in only two more hours and both the boys where counting the minutes until they could close up. Keith had finally gotten over the whole eye contact thing with that stranger later that day and was currently doodling on a cup with one of the sharpies as Pidge messed around on his phone. The soft bell chimed as the two were met with another customer; the last person Keith thought he would ever see.

Pidge looked over to ask if Keith wanted to ring up the order when he saw the look of astonishment on the others face. Confusion took over his mind as he tried to figure out if the two knew each other… his answer was quickly given as Keith hid his face and the brunette walked up to him and gave a bright smile.

“Hello! How can I help you?” Pidge started with a small glance over at Keith who was trying to avoid being seen.

“Hey, could I get a sixteen-ounce coffee and your phone number? The names’ Lance by the way” The guy winked and shot finger guns at the teen.

“I can get you your coffee and that guy’s number,” Pidge simply states jabbing his thumb over at Keith who began sputtering the second the sentence left his mouth. 

Lance looked over to see what who the barista was talking about. It took him a moment, but his eyes widened as he recognized the black haired guy behind the counter.

“I know you!” Lance yells as Keith is taken back by his enthusiasm.

“Do you now?” Keith questions.

“Yeah, yeah,” he confirms, “you were that weird guy who stared at me for like, five minutes and then sprinted away. What was up with that?” 

“I had a bus to catch.”

“Well clearly.” Lance sasses causing Keith to throw his hands up in aspiration. “Woah, calm down buddy, “he continues, “you just left so suddenly. You were standing there listening and then we both ended up staring at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time until you ran off. You could have at least tipped me or something, I thought we were bonding through some weird mind powers you might have had or some shit, I don’t know.”

At this point Pidge was confused between the fact they these two had somehow had an interaction and why Keith didn’t tell him about it. This is the kind of black mail Pidge needed against Keith!

“Woah, Keith. You didn’t tip him?? I didn’t know you could be so inhuman.” Pidge teased raising his eyebrows at him suggestively. “

“Yeah! I work hard to be out there in the cold and make wonderful music. At the end of the day I barely have enough for a coffee!” He dramatized.

“So either you are a horribly musician or you think this coffee is much more expensive than it actually is.” Pidge deadpanned as Keith was slowly dying behind the counter.

“Wait, how much even is it?”

“Four dollars?”

“Wow I was way off.”

A laugh erupted from Lance and Pidge as Keith was still making sense of the situation. The fact that this guy even talked to him was amazing, he was also much cuter now then earlier.

“Anyway,” Lance started as Pidge quickly worked on the coffee and pulled out a sharpie to write on the cup, “In case you missed it, my name is Lance.” He tried with a smile. Lance had not expected to see this guy here, or anywhere for that matter. He didn’t seem as intimidating as when he had seen him earlier. The navy blue of his apron made his eyes stand out more and his face was slightly flushed with what Lance presumed to be embarrassment. 

“Keith.” He finally spoke.

“Nice to meet you Keith! Do you usually hang out around that part of town? I haven’t seen you around.” In all honesty today had been the first time Lance had ever seen the guy, and with his edgy demeanor he didn’t look like the person you would find working in a coffee shop full of… paper stuff.

“Yeah I work at the tattoo shop down there. I normally don’t ride the bus though, it’s just too cold to ride a motorcycle this time of year.” The other states as Lance leans against the bar counter and looks around at all the origami in interest. It was hanging from the ceiling and off of things; the stuff was everywhere.

“That’s cool… Hey who made all of this,” Lance questions, gesturing to all of the creations around the room. He had blown off Keith’s answer to his previous question almost completely because he was just too caught up in the décor. 

“Keith did!” Pidge said as he handed Lance his coffee. “When Keith started working here he brought in a bunch of origami that he had made over the years to decorate the place with. It was hell to string and put up, but the customers really like it.”

Lance’s eyes brighten at the thought of Keith folding a bunch of paper on the floor. It was a precious sight that Lance wished to witness someday. He smiles happily as he takes a drink and passes Pidge a five-dollar bill only to out the change in the tip jar.

“It’s really cool Keith! I want to be able to do that. You might have to teach me.” He suggests at Keith, smile still prominent on his face.

The only response Lance got was a small answer of ‘possibly’ and that was enough. By now the shop had mostly cleared out and it was getting quite late. The trio talked for just a little longer before Lance needed to leave.

Only when Lance stepped out into the cold did he notice the sets of digits’ scribbles onto the paper cup with a smiley face next to it along with the message “that guys number.” A laugh exited him as he walked slowly under the yellow street lights. For such a random interaction, Lance really liked those guys and he was still fawning over the detail in the paper creatures. How could someone look so standoffish, but still have the heart of gold? At least that’s what he hoped. He wanted to get to know Keith, he was mysterious and kind of looked like an asshole, but maybe Lance was into that now?  
Lance’s fingers went to work on his phone opening and creating a new contact. 

To: Keith the edge lord  
Hey! This is Lance, your friend gave me your number… I did not expect him to. Anyway I hope this isn’t to creepy but do you wanna go for a coffee sometime? You could teach me how to do that cool paper stuff if you need a reason why ; ) ; )


	2. Chapter 2

It was around eight thirty am when Lance spontaneously woke up. He never seemed to wake up to this early, but his attempts to go back to sleep where futile. The morning sun shone through the window making Lance grumble at the brightness. He didn’t want to be awake, but lying awake in his bed would probably not be the best decision with the thoughts that have been running though his head.

It had been a few days since Lance had last saw that guy, what was his name again… Keith? Lance was pretty sure that was it, that was what he put in for a contact name. Oh yeah, to make matter worse, He had even texted the guy! A guy he had just met and from his friend of all people! Not to sound like an obsessive boyfriend or anything for texting the second he got out of the building! Lance just wanted to get to know him and the twenty minutes of conversing the other night had been super fun. 

The one thing that was really distressing him though, was the text. It had been marked as read, but there was no response. Maybe that Pidge dude had given him the wrong number as a joke; the more he thought about it, the more likely it became. Lance gave a tired groan as his thoughts finally sunk in and he found himself on the floor of the small apartment kitchen. His coffee was forgotten as he sat in his thoughts humiliated by his past actions.

He looked up from his sprawled out legs to see his roommate, Hunk, looking at his distressed friend with confusion and sympathy. He knew something had been up with Lance for a couple days now, but he knew that it was probably something little that he was overthinking. He did that a lot to many people’s surprise. When Lance wasn’t happy as hell and flirting with anything that moved, you could tell. He mopped around and questioned his life choices.

“You ok Lance? Something’s bugging you.” Hunk asks as he leans against the counter, keeping his eyes on the disheveled Lance before him.

“He won’t text me back…” Lance wines. The only response he got was a disappointed look from his friend as he looked up. Hunk should have guessed this already. Lance is great! They are best buddies and they will always be there for each other, but the same scenario keeps playing out and Hunk is just tired of it.

Hunk sighs and tries his hand at not making Lance any more distressed.  
“When did you meet?  
“Sunday.” He deadpans. “At a coffee shop, well actually I first saw him being a shady ass bitch walking along the sidewalk who, might I add, totally blew me off while I was playing!” Lance continues, mood totally changing from torn, to salty. Hunk was just confused. He didn’t know anymore.

“Sounds bad buddy, but I have to go. Good luck?” He offers as he exits home leaving Lance on the kitchen floor in a bipolar state of mind.

Is it really that hard to make friends with people? Lance just wanted to get to know the shady guy, he seemed cool, he seemed like he would be interesting, he wanted to know how to make those birds; he really wanted to meet those guys again. It didn’t help that his name kept slipping from his head. It also didn’t help that his best friend just left him in here when he was clearly having a breakdown! Hunk never does this; he normally stays to help him get through whatever was happening…   
Maybe everyone was done dealing with Lance.  
Lance’s thoughts were quickly shut off by a notification from his phone. He really needed to mute his email notifications. He has never checked his inbox since he got it, ok maybe that was a lie, he’s checked it once or twice for important stuff but he still has a million messages. He got off the floor with another groan of regret for deciding to sit on the floor for so long. Grabbing his phone from the table and plopping down in the chair, he unlocked his phone and his heart stopped.  
There, right there, was a text from Keith the edge lord.  
It was around six thirty am on a when Keith made it to his Saturday morning shift. Every Saturday Pidge and him would open up at seven am and have shift until noon. One would argue that Pidge and Keith made a horrible team due to always annoying one another, but when it came to work they needed each other. Pidge was very intelligent, but he got bored easily and would slack off to do something other than smile and tell people how to pay for shit. Keith was basically just reckless so that has led to a lot of unfortunate accidents that Pidge has to watch out for. Either they are a ticking time bomb, or a bomb that has already gone off. Take your pick because no one can actually tell.

“HOLY SHIT, Keith! Calm down!” Pidge screamed at a freaking out Keith.

“Pidge you don’t understand! He texted me that night a couple minutes after he left! What am I supposed to make of that? Do I respond, do I not? What do I do? Also why did you give him my number?? I have been keeping this in the back of my head for six days Pidge!!!” Keith fretted running his hands though his hair.

“Well he asked for my number so I gave him yours. Plus, I didn’t actually think that he would text you.” He stated with an unimpressed look. “Why you got to blame this all on me? Obviously you’re pining for him so why aren’t you happy?”

“I thought I would never see him again! Does he even know I’m gay? Is he gay? The questions just keep coming. I am so not prepared for this Pidge. How do you delete numbers?”

Pidge deadpanned at his “desperate friend” as he proceeded to hyperventilate over a single text message. “You must really be sex starved if you are freaking out over a text from someone who might be interested in you.”

“Sure. That’s clearly it. “Keith states sarcastically as he finally starts to calm down. HE was getting way over his head about this. “So should I text him back?”

The only response he got was hysterical laughter from the smaller boy. “Keith what the fuck? Are you a teenage girl or some shit? Also put up your hair we are opening. We don’t want your hair getting into people’s drinks and making people gay, we might get sued. Also yes text him, are you an idiot?”

“Advice of the year comes from Pidge Holt.” Keith laughs as the first customer comes in. “I’ll text him after the morning wave.”

“That’s kinky.” Pidge whispered.

“Pidge, no.”

The morning customers where your usual people. You had the ones who hated the morning with a burning passion and request the entire pot of coffee in a to go cup, and then the people who were indifferent about mornings and were there for no real reason. There might have been more types of people, but those where the only two Keith and Pidge had to worry about. It got a little hectic running a Saturday shift for some weird reason. The crowd died down pretty fast which left Pidge to pester Keith about Lance. Keith just stared at his phone re-reading the text over and over again and Pidge was very concerned for the guy’s health. 

“Keith, are you going to text him or what? It’s been a week; he has probably given up on you already. I would if I was him. If someone doesn’t text me back in a day, then I delete their contact.” Pidge states, “That includes you. You never respond to my messages and its infuriating to have to input your number into my phone every week.”

“You only send me memes Pidge, and if you don’t want to keep redoing my contact then stop deleting it. It’s that easy.”

“No its not!” He argues. I have a routine, a system, a thing I do whenever something happens; cause and effect. I can’t just stop.” 

“That’s a little sad.”

“You’re the one clutching his phone like a lifeline. Just text him already!”

“Well, it’s been a week…”

“Keith I swear to fucking-“

“OK I get it!” Keith breaks and throws his hands in the air in defeat. “I’ll text him.”

A silence washed over the two as Keith stared at his phone, keyboard pulled up, ready to type. Nothing happened. Keith just stared and Pidge wanted to break his scull open.”

“Keith.”

“Hm?” He questions biting his lip slightly out of habit to face a cold stare form Pidge.”

“I had no clue you were such a pussy.” With that statement he snatched the device from Keith and quickly gets out of reach of the other, knowing full well that Keith could mutilate him if he wanted to. Pidge’s laughter and Keith’s hushed protests seemed to pass unnoticed to the customers as they quarreled behind the bar.

“What should we say to him? Hmmm…” Pidge laughed as Keith tried to retrieve the device. “How about ‘Hi, I’m gay and want your dick up my ass? But its fine if you wanna make it no homo.’” 

“Pidge we are in a public place! “Keith face flushed. “And No! I barely know the guy! If anything I’m just going to ask if he can meet me here and I can teach him how to do origami.”

Pidge raised an eye brow at the guy. “Origami? You do realize that isn’t what he wanted to see you for…”

“Yeah, well that’s what he is going to get.” Keith states, clearly trying to end the conversation. Pidge just shrugged and gave the phone back. He whispered a simple good luck as he skipped(??) to go help the woman who had just walked through the door. On the phone a sentence had already been typed out which Keith pressed send to. He would never understand the heathen that was Pidge Holt. For being such a nuisance, he was ok.  
About a minute later Lance had responded and he seemed very enthusiastic about the whole thing. Dare he admit it, but Keith was excited; almost as much as Lance was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, ha, ha... I really didn't plan this out. I started writing this just to see if I was capable of it and I have no clue where it is going. I'm trying to write more of it, but I don't really have a plan. Also sorry about the weird chapter lengths. Hopefully the next chapters long enough to make up for it.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any ideas of what should happen, please comment them. Also comments keep me motivated so if you want me to actually do stuff please comment to remind me that this is something I am kind of committed to now.  
> If you see any mistakes or confusing parts please tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> HI I am aware that this is probably terrible! I haven't written a story is years so go easy on me. If there are any mistakes or confusing lines please point them out to me and I will fix them.  
> I'm trying.  
> Thanks for reading : )


End file.
